Best Date Ever
by Bird6490
Summary: Scootaloo asks King Julien out to the Grand Galloping Gala and they both dress up for the occasion in Canterlot. They sing karaoke there and things get romantic. Will they kiss? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Planning the Date

The Grand Galloping Gala was tomorrow night. The main six have their tickets. This year Scootaloo wants to go because this could be her first date with King Julien. Once she got the tickets she went to the Central Park Zoo to ask Julien out. When she got there she noticed a crowd gathering around outside. "Oh hello Scootaloo. You're just in time to see this year's new campaign" King Julien said. "What's a campaign?" Scootaloo asked. "It's like a systematic course of aggressive activities for some specific purpose. That's a selling one. This year's campaign features me" Julien explained. "Wow you've really become a big star lately" Scootaloo said. "And it's all because of you" Julien said. "It's true I helped you win that internet popularity contest but I wouldn't say it's all because of me" Scootaloo asked.

After Alice gave her speech she revealed the campaign. Scootaloo was shocked looking at Julien's face on it. "Oh my gosh you are on the campaign!" she shouted. "I know it's exciting isn't it?" Julien asked. Now Scootaloo was ready to make her move. "Julien I really like you a lot" she said. "Me to, we've become great friends" Julien said. "Yeah but I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level. You know being more than friends" Scootaloo said. She took a deep breath. "Well there's this big ball in Canterlot (a city in Equestria). It's called the Grand Galloping Gala and I think it would be perfect for our first date. I already have the tickets for the two of us so would you like to go the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" she said. "That would be wonderful. Of course I'll go with you. I'm gonna where one of my fancy crowns" Julien said. "Great we'll see you tomorrow night" Scootaloo said as she jumped through the portal back to Ponyville.

Later, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had a meeting at their clubhouse. Scootaloo told Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom what happened. "So what did he say?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Julien said yes" Scootaloo said. "Whoa! You're gonna have a good time with him" Apple Bloom said. "Yeah but I don't have a dress to where for the gala" Scootaloo said. "I bet Rarity can make you a dress" Sweetie Belle said. The girls went to Carousel Boutique and asked Rarity to make a dress for Scootaloo for the gala. "Sure I'll make you a dress darling. Especially since this is the Grand Galloping Gala" Rarity said. "Oh this is gonna be the best time ever!" Scootaloo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Arriving at the Gala

The day has finally come for the Grand Galloping Gala. Scootaloo's dress was ready and King Julien picked the perfect crown to wear. He was wearing his pink feathery one from Madagascar 2 and 3. He went to Ponyville and waited for Scootaloo. "I wonder what dress she's gonna wear" Julien said to himself. When Scootaloo arrived she was wearing the gala dress from the deviantart picture. When Julien saw her he froze. "Oh my…" he mumbled looking at Scootaloo wearing her dress. "Hey Julien how do I look?" Scootaloo said. "Amazing" Julien replied. "Thanks my friend Rarity made it for me. I'll introduce you to her when we get to Canterlot. Love the new crown" Scootaloo said. "Well thank you so much" Julien said. The carriage arrived and they both stepped inside. There they saw the main six wearing their gala dresses.

"Hey Scoot, Julien. You two excited?" asked Rainbow Dash. "We sure are and this is our first date" Scootaloo said. "Looks like you two are gonna become more than friends" Twilight said. "Yeah. Thanks for making my dress for me Rarity" Scootaloo said. "No problem darling" Rarity said. Scootaloo introduced Julien to Rarity. "Pleasure to meet you" the unicorn said. Suddenly Scootaloo noticed Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom in the carriage wearing their dresses from the deviantart pictures. "What are you girl doing here?" Scootaloo asked. "We got tickets to the gala so we're coming to" Sweetie Belle said. "That's awesome!" Scoot said. The CMC did a group high five. When they arrived in Canterlot everyone got out of the carriage. Some ponies noticed Julien walking with Scootaloo. "It's King Julien!" said Bon-Bon. A crowd ran up to him asking him for his autograph. "Just give me a few minutes Scoot" Julien said. "It's okay take your time" Scootaloo said.

After singing all the autographs Julien continued walking with Scootaloo. Twilight walked up to them. "You know there's going to be karaoke in the ballroom. You guys should try it" she said. Julien noticed Twilight's wings. "Eh why do you have wings if you're a unicorn?" he asked. "Alicorns have a horn of a unicorn and wings from a Pegasus. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence are princess so they are alicorns. I'm a princess to" Twilight explained. "You're a p-princess?!" King Julien said. "Yeah but don't ask me for marriage because I'm too young for you. Besides, Scootaloo is gonna be your girlfriend, not me" Twilight said walking away. "Let's say we got to the ballroom and check out the karaoke" Scootaloo said. And they both went to the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Karaoke

When they got to the ballroom the karaoke event was about to begin. Princess Luna came on stage. "Who's she?" Julien said. "That's Princess Luna. She's the princess of the night. And she was the special guest during the Nightmare Night Festival" Scootaloo said. "Citizens of Equestria it's now time for the Grand Galloping Gala karaoke" Princess Luna said. The ponies cheered. The spotlight shun on King Julien and Scootaloo. They both walked up to the stage. Luna put microphones on their ears. "Ready?" King Julien asked. "Yeah" Scootaloo replied. Then they sang Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheen.

[Scootaloo]

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now

I didn't before

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago

Is green eyes and your freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making feel like

I just wanna know you better

Know you better know

You better now

I just wanna know you better know

You better know

You better now

[Both]

I just wanna know you better

Know you better know

You better now

I just wanna know you

Know you

Know you

'Cause all I know as we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is

Everything has changed

[King Julien]

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

But I'll take them down, take them down

And open the door for you

[Scootaloo]

And all I feel is my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind

Making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel like

[Both]

I just wanna know you better

Know you better know

You better now

I just wanna know you better

Know you better know

You better now

I just wanna know you better

Know you better know

You better now

I just wanna know you

Know you

Know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is

Everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you

All this time

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all

In my mind

[Scootaloo]

I just wanna know you better

Know you better know

You better now

I just wanna know you

Know you

Know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

And all I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is he held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is

Everything has changed

[Scootaloo]

All I know is we said hello

So dust off your highest ropes

All I know is pouring rain

[Both]

And everything has changed

[Scootaloo]

All I know is a new found grace

All my days, I knew your face

All I know since yesterday is

[Both]

Everything has changed

The ponies made cheer and applause. Scootaloo and King Julien took a bow. Technically they were mostly cheering for Julien because he's a celebrity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Big Moment

They both went outside and the main six was there. "I saw your performance. You two were great" Twilight said. "Thanks Twilight" Scootaloo said. "Pretty soon you two will be more than friends" Twilight said. And the main six walked away. "Um Scootaloo?" Julien said. "Yes?" Scootaloo said. They imagined they were in outer space like Gumball and Penny. "I liked how we were best friends and I had a really good time with you tonight" Julien said. "I did to and I loved singing with you. I think now we take our relationship to the next level. You know become more than friends" Scootaloo said. "I know this is our first date but I feel like I want to...you know" King Julien said. "Me to and before we do that Julien will you be my boyfriend?" Scootaloo asked. The lemur thought about it for a moment and then replied. "Yes. Yes i will" Julien said. They both leaned over to each other and they kissed! Before the main six got in the carriage they saw Scootaloo and Julien kissing. "What do you know? My little buddy's in love" said Rainbow Dash. They kissed for a little bit more and when they were done they went home.

Liking this couple? Maybe you should make a fanfic of these two. Or I could make more stories.


End file.
